


Love will Prevail

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Gen, I've wanted to do a CM for awhile, Racism, give it a chance :), my first Criminal Minds fic, not sure about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose who hunts down interracial couples. This creates concerns within the team as it affects members of the BAU.





	1. Chapter 1

"Garcia has a new case for us. Has anyone seen Derek and Emily?"  
"Yeah they're just arriving with the kids. They're actually going to stay here for the day."  
"Okay. Garcia?"

She stood up and turned on the projector. 

"We have a case from Vermont. A sick bastard who hacks up the bodies of couples and dumps them on the side of the road. Also here's the part I think may help with your profile, the unsub seems to have disdain for interracial relationships. All the women have been white, and all save for two blonde and blue eyed. While the men have all been black."

"The other two women?" Reid asked.  
"Brunettes. But all eight were in interracial relarionships and they all has children."

Eyes turned towards their colleagues down in the bullpen with their two teenage children. They all looked back at each other, worried looks in their eyes.

 

"Is there any chance we could keep their from coming?"  
"You know there isn't."  
As if she could feel their eyes burning holes into her back, she turned around. She had been laughing with the teen with the freckled face and purple glasses.

They smiled back at her hoping to not show any trace of the worry etched into their minds. They knew she didn't fall for it though. She never did.

Emily POV  
I can feel their stares.  
"Mom look at this!" Amanda shoved her phone under my nose. 

I looked back and they all turned the second they saw me like there was some big secret.

I took it and laughed once I saw what was on this.  
"Watcha laughin' at?" "Nothing." We smirked at each other and turned towards the voice.  
"Yeah sure."

My husband Derek and my little boy (well, I guess he's not so little anymore...) Andrew were just coming back from thw break room where they'd spent a suspicious amount of time in. 

"I really hope I'm not gonna have to restock that room again guys. Do you know how many times I've had to apologize to the rest of the floor?" They shot their gazes away from me looking very interested in the carpet.   
Sighing I turned back to Amanda but she was already gone and I spotted her walking into JJ's office.

"Hey you alright?" I felt his hands coming to rub my shoulders. Leaning into him I smile and assure him I'm fine. 

"The team is acting strange Der."  
"I'm sure it's fine. Probably another case."

Derek's POV   
She seemed very tense so I tried to call her down.   
"Lets go see the team about the new case. And it looks like you'll have to kick someone out your seat." I smirked at her.   
Amanda was already in the office sitting in Emily's seat.   
She gasped and ran in.   
"Mandy!"  
"Mom!"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Seriously!"  
Everyone started laughing.  
"Derek!"  
"Nope."

"Okay what do we have?" Emily asked trying to ignore the laughs and betrayal of her team.  
"Well... We have a serial killer in Vermont who's seems to have some inhibitions..." Garcia trailed off looking to Hotch. She didn't want go be the one to break it to them.

He picked up where she left off.  
"He's targeting couples that are in interracial relationships."

At least the stares make sense... Emily thought.  
Derek responded to the teams obvious concern, "Guys we'll be fine. When are we leaving?"   
"Wheels up in 30."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the evil erupts. This is during the plane ride. The next chapter will be them arriving at the precinct and getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not being active with any of my stories. I will be updating them all soon.

Nobody's POV

The agents scattered around quickly grabbing their go bags. 

Emily and Derek took Amanda and Andrew down to see Garcia and left them in her care.

Meeting the team at the plane, they boarded and sat down reading the case files. For the first quarter of the ride, it was quiet. Emily and Reid had started up a nerd game (it enabled everyone else to see who the biggest nerd was). When Emily won Reid groaned and begrudgingly handed over a crisp 50 dollar bill. 

"I win again!" Emily shot a fist into the air in triumph. Reid only glared and went back to his book muttering something about a brunette devil.

 

JJs POV

After the nerd game it became quiet again. The tension was palpable. Everyone was worried and for good reason. First of all the evidence suggested this killer has been active for at least 10 years. Second the count of bodies that had been linked to them has reached 32 at last they heard. Third, this seemed like it was a racially motviated killer and this meant that two of my best friends might be walking straight into a trap. I'm extremely worried. I had tried talking to Em and of course she'd just waved me off saying they'd be fine. I wasn't so sure. 

I don't want anything to happen to them. Emily would definitely come back to haunt me and I feel like that would just be a nightmare. I hear someone calling my name and I look up and see Reid asking if I'd like to join the Scrabble game he and Emily are arguing over.   
"Um sure... I'm not going to be in the middle of anorher screaming match right?" It had been extremely uncomfortable being expected to choose between the two. I had to make up a fake emergency in order to get out of it.

"Of course not! We're nor chidlren!" Emily yelled shocked. Like she doesn't get why I'd even suggest that. 

"Okay then fine." Might as well since we're not landing anytime soon. Getting up I switch seats with Rossi who wanted tone as far as he could from whatever fight was certain to happen. "Good luck" he mouthed to me. I just silently laughed.

"Okay guys. Lets do this!" 

Derek's POV  
Oh good lord. This is gonna be a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a read. Reviews are welcome!!


End file.
